No quieres casarte conmigo?
by Annbones
Summary: Una pregunta tipica, para una pareja muy atipica. Atención: Spoilers del 6 x 23.
1. Chapter 1

Otra vez yo por aquí, estoy teniendo un día de trabajo muy livianito, así que aprovecho agradeciendo a quienes me escribieron en mi primera historia con esta segunda.

Aclaración: Obvio que Bones no me pertenece, sino estos dos se pasarían en esa cama del 6 x 22 la mitad de la temporada...

**No quieres casarte conmigo?**

A seis meses de la gran noticia gran...

La Dra. Brennan se encontraba en su despacho revisando las radiografías de un caso reciente, se la veía realmente muy hermosa, ya con su panza de casi 7 meses de embarazo, una extraña tranquilidad se notaba en ella.

Sin embargo, por dentro no estaba realmente tan tranquila, se estaba refugiando en el trabajo para no pensar demasiado en la escena de aquella mañana...

_Flashback_

Casa de la Dra. Brennan

Una pareja dormía tranquilamente, el pecho del hombre rodeaba la espalda de la mujer, mientras las manos de ambos se unían sobre la prominente barriga de ella, y es que aún en sueños el agente Booth protegía a sus seres queridos y la Dra. Brennan no soltaba al hombre que ahora era su pareja y padre del bebé que esperaban con ilusión.

Sonó en ese momento el móvil del hombre, quien girándose sobre sí mismo lo tomó de la mesa de noche y lo abrió.

- Booth – contestó, la voz aún cargada de sueño.

- Seeley, buen día – escuchó la voz de Rebecca - no tengo demasiado tiempo, sólo quería comentarte que no te llevaré a Parker este fin de semana, iremos con los padres de Brett a pescar – la mujer hablaba rápido, sabía que de seguro él pondría objeciones, pero no quería una discusión.

- Rebecca, este fin de semana Parker quería ayudarme con la habitación del bebé, le iba a enseñar a pintar – la voz del agente despertó a la Dra. Brennan, quien al comprender con quién hablaba, se quedó inmóvil, solo escuchando.

- Sí, ya me has dejado claro que tú eres quien decide - respondía él.

- Bien, adiós – el agente colgó el teléfono con expresión disgustada, no le agradaban esas discusiones.

Se quedó tendido boca arriba en la cama, los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mientras la mujer a su lado pensaba nuevamente en aquel tema que, aunque no había sido mencionado, era lo único que aún estaba pendiente entre los dos.

_Fin del flashback_

La antropóloga terminó con las radiografías, y revisó de una mirada fugaz su escritorio. Sabía que no estaba dejando nada pendiente, de manera que no tenía sentido seguir eludiendo el tema que tanto la preocupaba.

No sin cierta dificultad se levantó, tomó su bolso y salió con paso decidido.

En las oficinas del edificio Hoover...

- De acuerdo, Charlie, gracias por el informe – el agente Booth colgó el teléfono, al tiempo que se giraba en la silla al escuchar que alguien entraba. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a aquella a quien consideraba ya "su" mujer, en su mente ya se imaginaba con arrugas y bastón junto a ella.

Ella se paró frente a él, las manos sobre su vientre, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules que sabían ser tan curiosos.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.-

* * *

><p>Sé que está muy corto, pero era solo para crear el suspenso... Pidan que mañana tenga poco trabajo así puedo escribir, editar y subir la continuación.<p>

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capitulo y especialmente a quienes me pidieron por este segundo

Aclaración: Si Bones fuera mío... ay, madre mía lo que no haría! Pero no lo es, por eso me desquito escribiendo.

Ahora si, con ustedes... el capitulo 2.

**No quieres casarte conmigo?**

- Quieres casarte conmigo?

- El agente parpadeó un par de veces, para luego abrir enormes los ojos, al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

- Eehh...emm – comenzó a decir, solo para ser interrumpido por la voz de la mujer.

- Quiero decir, porque no me lo has pedido – expresó con aquel tono que usaba para preguntar el porque de algo a uno de sus ayudantes del laboratorio.

- Eehh... – el agente vacilaba, no terminaba de entender adonde estaba yendo ella – Solo para estar claros, tú... me...me estás preguntando porque no te propuse matrimonio? – finalizó algo desconcertado.

La mujer enfrente de él se sentó acomodando los pliegues de su vestido, y ese solo gesto logró hacerlo sonreír a pesar de la confusión. Dios... cada día estaba más hermosa.

- Como tú dices, debemos estar claros, cierto? – sus ojos azules lo miraban directamente – No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio – continuó – Sólo quiero saber si tú has pensado en algún momento en ello.

- Sabes que sí – respondió él prontamente.

- No puedo saberlo si tú no lo expresas – respondió ella – Y no lo has hecho, de manera que por eso te lo estoy preguntando - finalizó, luciendo tan tranquila como si estuvieran discutiendo un caso.

El ex – ranger la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, sopesando sus palabras.

- No crees que no es un tema para hablar aquí – cuestionó con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Ella miró alrededor antes de contestar.

- No le veo ningún problema a este lugar que afecte lo que estamos hablando – respondió.

- Te diré qué – contestó él levantándose y tomando su chaqueta del perchero – iremos a comer algo y hablaremos de esto afuera, más tranquilos, quizás con un café de por medio, de acuerdo? – se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, lo hacía desde que supo del embarazo, aunque ella al principio lo discutía, acabó aceptándolo de la misma forma que aceptó su singular apodo, "Bones".

- Está bien – sólo suspiró la futura madre, sabía que no podía discutir con él, además de pronto se le antojaba tarta de frutas, otra cosa que había cambiado en ese tiempo.

Salieron del Hoover tomados del brazo, muchos de los agentes que estaban por allí sonrieron al verlos pasar, llevaban mucho tiempo apostando cuándo esa pareja se decidiría a dejar de perder el tiempo con otros.

* * *

><p>20 minutos después en un parque cercano...<p>

La pareja se sentó en silencio en una banca, ella llevaba una bolsa con dos porciones de tarta y él dos vasos con café, uno normal y el otro descafeinado, claro, para ella.

La Dra. Brennan abrió la bolsa y pasó una de las porciones a su compañero, al tiempo que recibía de él el café.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, la antropóloga se decidió a hablar.

- Yo no voy a separarte nunca de este bebé – pronunció con voz suave – sé que eres un buen padre, sé que vas a cuidarlo y quererlo.

- Eso no lo dudes ni por un segundo – respondió el agente con seguridad – Y tampoco que no quiero separarme de ti.

- Sólo... sólo déjame decirte esto, de acuerdo? Luego puedes responder lo que tú quieras – ahora ella se había girado hacia él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

- Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, creí que querrías casarte de inmediato. Me sentí aliviada cuando no lo propusiste, sino que me diste tiempo y espacio para que asimilara todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todos los cambios que de pronto se daban en mi vida. Por eso es que acepté que viviéramos juntos, porque me demostraste que me respetabas, incluso más allá de lo que yo esperaba o de lo que tú mismo querías. Pero el hecho de que aún no hayas dicho nada de este tema, no sé... pienso que ... – aquí la voz de ella se volvió un susurro, y una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla –pienso que tal vez ahora te arrepientes de estar conmigo, y... – él abrió la boca para replicarle, pero ella lo frenó poniendo su mano sobre sus labios – no quiero que te quedes conmigo solo por nuestro bebé, quiero que estés seguro de que quieres estar conmigo como pareja – finalizó.

- Tú siempre quisiste casarte, sé que eso es algo importante para ti, de hecho sé también que se lo propusiste a tus parejas anteriores y... no sé... me siento extraña respecto a eso - sonrió apenas entre las lágrimas.

- Extraña... como celosa de extraña? - preguntó él con un guiño. Ya sabía adonde estaba apuntando ella.

- No, no, no - negó ella moviendo la cabeza - los celos son irracionales, no lo sé... tal vez... tú fuiste quien siempre me enseño sobre los sentimientos, sobre el amor, contigo aprendí que vale la pena, y que hay personas a quienes simplemente se quiere más, y ahora pienso que si soy para ti esa persona deberías haberme propuesto casamiento - ahora la expresión de ella era de confusión - pero también pienso que no sabría que decirte si lo hicieras, pienso que si dijera que no terminariamos separados, como sucedió con Hannah y con Rebecca, con nuestro hijo en medio... y tampoco quiero eso.

- Por eso te estoy preguntando esto, porque quiero saber si en algun momento pensaste en pedirme casamiento y porqué - finalizó ahora con mayor seguridad.

El ex-ranger sólo pudo sonreír y abrazarla, también unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, él siempre supo que aquella mujer tenía más corazón del que quería mostrar, pero esto era increible.

- Mi amor, mirame - le pidió colocando su mano bajo el mentón de ella.

Ella lo miró, con todo el miedo, la esperanza y el amor grabados en sus ojos.

- No te pedí casamiento porque no me importa que no quieras casarte conmigo siempre y cuando quieras quedarte conmigo, ves la diferencia? Sé que para ti ni un papel ni la ceremonia religiosa significan mucho, y respeto eso. Sé también que eres una mujer de palabra, y que cuando dices que no me separarás de mi hijo es que no lo harás, pase lo que pase.

- No nos separaremos si te propongo y dices que no, pero no quise hacerlo para que no creyeras que no me importaba lo que tú pensabas... ahora si has cambiado de opinión... - finalizó el agente con una sonrisa.

- Yo no he dicho eso - ella se enderezó en el banco, ahora mirando al horizonte.

- No, tú has dicho que querías saber porque querría casarme contigo, supongo que tiene que ser para evaluar tu respuesta en base a mis motivos, cierto? - sonrió él nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Nunca creí que haría esto, pero saben algo? Me motivan mucho, mucho los reviews, más cuando son tan bonitos como los que he recibido =). Y saben algo más? Me han motivado tanto, pero tanto, que ya tengo una pila de ideas para el próximo capitulo, ideas que tal vez tengan que ver con algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo...? Me ayudan que no me acuerdo? Ja ja ;- )<p>

Besos desde Argentina


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas! Por fin terminé el capítulo de la declaración de Booth. Está bastante meloso, por las dudas no lo lean comiendo chocolate, les puede dar un coma diabético.

Qué ironía, la inspiración que ayer no me salía ni con gancho, hoy me llevó a quemarme los dedos escribiendo este capítulo… Puede haber sido debido a ciertos reviews muy motivantes? O el mal día de trabajo me impulsa a mi sesión de terapia que es escribir?

No sé, de todas maneras, espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaración: A estas alturas de la historia ya saben que nada de Bones me pertenece, pero cumplo en aclararlo igual.

**Capitulo 3**

**No quieres casarte conmigo?**

- No, tú has dicho que querías saber porque querría casarme contigo, supongo que tiene que ser para evaluar tu respuesta en base a mis motivos, cierto? - sonrió él nuevamente.

Temperance agachó la cabeza, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, eso era lo único que no le gustaba del embarazo, ese tipo de reacciones no eran propias de ella, pero ahora las hormonas mandaban.

El agente solo la observaba, a sus ojos era la mujer perfecta, cómo podía pensar que no querría casarse con ella? Si por él fuera, habría solicitado la licencia de matrimonio el día del nacimiento de Michael, sin importarle a que juez, fiscal o empleado tuviera que despertar.

La voz suave de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Realmente es increíble lo bien que me conoces- susurró, - en realidad estaba pensando un poco en lo que te sucede con Parker, el hecho de que no te hayas casado con su madre prácticamente anula tus derechos de padre.

- Pienso también en nuestros trabajos, en el trabajo que hacemos juntos, es de riesgo – su voz tembló al pensar en que algo le sucediera a él – imagínate que uno de los dos tuviera un accidente, al no tener ningún vínculo el otro no podría tomar ninguna decisión al respecto.

- Y… - al llegar a este punto la Dra. Brennan no pudo evitar una media sonrisa – pienso también que en realidad tú has sido hasta ahora el hombre más importante en mi vida, y eso se ha mantenido durante muchos años, aún cuando fuéramos sólo compañeros – la antropóloga tomó aire para seguir hablando - como te dije una vez cuando te conocí yo era como invulnerable, tú me enseñaste a sentir, y francamente ahora que voy a ser madre, no puedo imaginarme con otra persona.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres? – preguntó el agente también sonriendo.

La Dra. lo pensó por unos instantes, eternos para el agente.

- Creo que no quiero – respondió, con aquella confianza tan característica suya.

- Entonces, todo está bien, ¿sabes? – el hombre se acercó aún más a ella, pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros y tomando su barbilla en su mano con delicadeza – eso es lo importante, el que tú quieras estar conmigo, no importa si sabes o no por cuánto tiempo – finalizó depositando un tierno beso sobre la mejilla de la futura madre.

- Aunque yo sí sé que estaremos juntos por muchos, muchos años – siguió hablando al tiempo que se reclinaba en el banco con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

La miró de costado, para espiar su reacción, pero ella permanecía con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

- Supongo que tienes bastante tiempo, verdad? – le preguntó él.

- No sé de que estás hablando – respondió ella con su expresión común en esos casos.

- Bueno, me pediste que te dijera las razones por las que querría casarme contigo, tienes el tiempo para escucharlas, cierto? .-

- Habla – dijo ella sencillamente.-

- Quiero casarme contigo porque eres la mujer más increíble que conozco y la única que quiero seguir conociendo. Porque eres mi mejor compañera, mi amiga, la persona que mejor me conoce. Porque eres también mi mejor amante, la que me hace sentir que muero cuando estoy contigo y luego me resucitas.

- Quiero casarme contigo porque sé que cuando estoy contigo mi vida es mejor, yo soy mejor, tú me haces evolucionar, recuerdas? – la antropóloga sonrió, recordando aquel pitufo que él le había regalado hacía tanto tiempo.

- Quiero casarme contigo porque eso es lo que hacen las personas que se aman, las personas que quieren estar juntas toda la vida – ella abrió la boca, pero él la calló con un beso y dijo, a centímetros de sus labios – dije quieren, escuchaste? QUIEREN, una expresión de deseo, de poner su voluntad en ello, no una inevitabilidad del destino, ni antropológica, sino de cada uno anhelar algo con el corazón, con el alma, con todo lo que tienes – concluyó besándola.

Se separaron luego de escasos segundos, y el continuó, al tiempo que colocaba un mechón de ella en su lugar para ver mejor sus ojos.

- Quiero casarme contigo porque eres inteligente, divertida, simpática, atractiva, sensible, apasionada – el agente continuo, ahora poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de ella – porque buscas la justicia tanto como yo, porque buscas que este mundo sea al menos un poquito mejor.

- Quiero casarme contigo porque me gusta la manera en que sonríes, la forma en que caminas, me gusta como peleas, me gusta tu expresión cuando no entiendes algo – siguió mientras su mano acariciaba con cuidado el lugar donde estaba su bebé – me gustan tus collares raros, me gusta tener que explicarte frases coloquiales y ver el asombro en tu rostro.

- Quiero casarme contigo porque quiero despertar cada día a tu lado, quiero desayunar contigo hablando y bromeando, quiero llevarte al trabajo en la SUV para ir discutiendo de los casos y contándonos nuestras cosas, quiero ir a buscarte para almorzar e interrumpirte mientras miras concentrada por tu microscopio, quiero que me robes papas fritas del plato y que me corrijas cuando me equivoco, quiero resolver contigo los casos, interrogar a los sospechosos, y luego ir a tomarnos una copa o un café al Diner. Y quiero que salgamos juntos de allí, para ir a nuestra casa, y que cocinemos juntos.

- Quiero todo eso y lo quiero contigo, porque ahora que ya lo viví no voy a dejarlo escapar…- aquí el agente sonrió con toda su cara – y quiero más, porque ahora que pronto tendremos aquí a nuestro bebé comenzaré a conocer cosas tuyas que no había conocido, te veré alimentándolo, cambiándole los pañales o la ropa, te veré preocupada por él cuando tenga fiebre, o cuando llore, te veré jugando con él, y muchas, muchas cosas más que también haremos juntos.

El agente se enderezó en el asiento, y tomó ahora las manos de ella, con expresión seria.

- Pero quiero que tengas muy en cuenta una sola cosa, porque sé lo difícil que puede ser esto para ti – la miró a los ojos, para que entendiera bien lo que iba a decir – no voy a presionarte, ni a enojarme contigo si dices que no, porque de todas maneras me quedaré contigo por todo el tiempo que tú me lo permitas, y pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que ese tiempo sean muchos años, has entendido? – finalizó apretando sus manos, tratando de expresar con ello la fuerza de su no dicha promesa.

La antropóloga no pudo contener las lágrimas ante la declaración de su pareja, Booth era algo que ya no existía, era lo que ella siempre había querido aún sin saberlo o sin querer admitirlo.

- Sí, te entendí – pudo articular con la voz quebrada.

En ese momento, el ex – ranger se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y ante la mirada atónita de la Dra. Brennan, sacó de su billetera un pequeño sobre de papel.

Al abrirlo, ella pudo notar un destello, y sólo alcanzó a tomar aire de una sola vez antes de que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado.

- Esto es para que te acuerdes de mí mientras piensas tu respuesta, y me gustaría que sea cual sea, igual lo uses – expresó el agente mientras le tendía un anillo con la pequeña figura de un hipocampo* en él.

- Booth… - nunca en su vida la antropóloga se había sentido tan nerviosa, el corazón le saltaba literalmente en el pecho.

- Espera – la interrumpió él – quiero explicarte algo antes.

- Al día siguiente de que me enterara del bebé, fui a la joyería para comprar un anillo de compromiso – confesó con la voz temblorosa - pero allí observé a una pareja como nosotros, ella estaba embarazada, y él le decía que debían casarse, que era lo correcto, y no sé cuantas cosas más, pero observándola se veía que ella no estaba convencida, no parecía feliz, por más que hubiera aceptado casarse… - el hombre movió la cabeza con tristeza .

- Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue que no quería ver jamás esa expresión en tu rostro, lo más importante para mí es que tú seas feliz, por eso terminé comprando este anillo, el hipocampo es el símbolo de la fidelidad, porque para mí tú serás la última mujer en mi vida y quiero que sepas eso. Siento no habértelo dado antes, pero es que no me atrevía – concluyó avergonzado.

Con manos también vacilantes, ella tomó el anillo y sonrió.

- Es hermoso, Booth – dijo mientras lo observaba y reflexionaba sobre aquel increíble hombre que era el padre de su hijo.

- Entonces, lo pensarás? – preguntó él, aún de rodillas frente a ella.

* * *

><p>* El hipocampo o caballito de mar representa tradicionalmente la fidelidad, ya que se dice que estos animales una vez que encuentran una pareja no se separan de ella, y si uno de los dos muere, el otro permanece solo. Como curiosidad, también les comento que son la única especie animal donde el que queda fecundado (digamos, como embarazado) es el macho, y es quien da a luz a las crias.<p>

Cualquier comentario, duda, crítica, sugerencia, pedido, etc, ya saben dónde encontrarme.

Gracias a quienes me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo.

Besos desde Argentina


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la demora, tenía una parte del capítulo ya escrita y me había quedado sin inspiración, pero gracias a que el miércoles estuve con fiebre, se me ocurrió cómo enfocar la continuación (algo bueno tenía que salir, no?).

Ustedes me dirán si valió la pena o si mejor no escribo los productos de mis delirios febriles )

Espero que lo disfruten…

Aclaración: Bones no es mío, por más que me gustaría, si lo fuera sería muy distinto… Aunque entonces no sería Bones, y quizás no me gustaría ni a ustedes tampoco… En fin, lo importante es que no es mío, sino de sus productores.

**Capitulo 4**

- Entonces, lo pensarás? – preguntó él, aún de rodillas frente a ella - Más del cuarto de segundo que te lleva habitualmente pensar las cosas? – preguntó nuevamente el agente.

- No me puede llevar un cuarto de segundo, eso es un espacio de tiempo demasiado breve aún para mí y – comenzó a replicar ella, pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su pareja, la Dra. Brennan comprendió el chiste y sonrió – además, llevo más de un mes pensando en este tema – finalizó, inclinando la cabeza.

- Sólo tenía que asegurarme de que aún eras tú – respondió el agente, besándole la punta de la nariz con cariño.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, ambos asimilando el momento que estaban viviendo.

- Lo pensaré – prometió la antropóloga con voz firme y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras permitía que él le colocara el anillo, para luego besarle la mano y aferrarse a su vientre para también besarlo.

- A ver si te portas bien, y dejas que mami esté tranquila, que tiene que pensar cosas importantes, si? – le hablaba Booth a su futuro bebé – Te prometo que luego te lo compensaré con todos los caprichos que tú quieras.

- Booth! – no pudo por menos de exclamar la futura madre – No le prometerás eso a nuestro hijo, es totalmente… - pero se vio interrumpida por los labios de su pareja, besándola hasta dejarla sin respiración.

- Decías? – preguntó ahora el hombre, con su característica sonrisa de costado.

- Yo… - comenzó a hablar ella, viéndose interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil.

El ex – ranger se sentó a su lado, pasando una mano por sus hombros y otra por su vientre, mientras la futura madre respondía el llamado.

- Angela, estoy bien, estoy con Booth – decía ella – crees que si fuera a nacer el bebé no te lo hubiera avisado? Quédate tranquila, todavía no tengo intenciones de dejarlo salir – bromeó la antropóloga – Estamos en el parque, volveré al laboratorio en un rato – aseguraba la Dra. Brennan a la artista – En un rato, no sé cuánto, no, no pasaremos por el apartamento antes, para qué? – el agente se sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su Bones, él estaba seguro de saber por qué Angela preguntaba si "pasarían" por el apartamento.

La mujer colgó, y se volvió a mirar con curiosidad a su compañero.

- Por qué sonríes así? – preguntó.

- De veras no quieres pasar por el apartamento? – replicó él, acercándose a su oído para susurrar la pregunta.

- Oh!... – ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron por la comprensión – de eso hablaba Angela- completó.

- Pero en realidad prefiero que no – la cara del agente era todo un cuadro, ella nunca le había dicho que no, es más, parecía la embarazada con más hormonas que existiera, y él como todo un caballero siempre la complacía, - ahora – agregó de la misma forma susurrante que él en su oído, finalizando con un leve mordisco, sabiéndose victoriosa al percibir como él se estremecía.

- De acuerdo – se rindió el agente – Vamos entonces, si finalizamos el trabajo de hoy temprano, llegaremos temprano a casa – le sonrió al tiempo que se paraba y le tendía el brazo para ayudarla.

Tomada de su brazo, se paró y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

* * *

><p>El resto del día transcurrió de muy distinta manera para ambos, ahora con más cosas en las que pensar.<p>

Para Booth fue la ansiedad de esperar la noche, por un lado creyendo que aún era muy pronto para obtener una respuesta y por otro esperanzado de lograrla y que fuese positiva. Esto lo hizo dedicarse más al trabajo para terminarlo cuanto antes.

Para la Dra. Brennan, en cambio, fue una tarde de completa confusión. Había creído que una vez hablase con él todo sería más sencillo, pero ahora se encontraba con que no podía confiar únicamente en sus razonamientos para hacer frente a esta cuestión, sencillamente porque nunca se había encontrado en una situación ni remotamente similar ( y no pretendía volver a encontrarse tampoco).

Sabía que lo socialmente aceptado y recomendado en estos casos era el hablar con alguien, compartir aquello que le estaba haciendo sentirse nuevamente insegura y temerosa de ser lastimada.

Ángela era la persona ideal, pero después de siete meses (porque la artista sólo había necesitado verla el primer día que fue a visitar a Michael y lo cargó para detectar un brillo en los ojos de su amiga, y cuando ésta rechazó el café pero se comió dos porciones de tarta, se abalanzó sobre ella al grito de "cariño, dime que es de Booth y puedo morir feliz"), no necesitaba que su amiga le siguiera repitiendo lo feliz que estaba por su embarazo o por el hecho de que estuviera con Booth.

Es que ya sabía lo que Ángela le diría. Le diría que se casara con él, que debía de haberse decidido hacía tiempo, y que no se arrepentiría. Y si bien todo eso era cierto, lo que en realidad ella necesitaba era alguien a quien plantearle lo asustada que aún estaba, las dudas que todavía no terminaba de arrancar de su cabeza, el miedo de no ser suficiente para él o aún peor para su bebé, el hecho de creer que estaba traicionándose a sí misma al aceptar la institución del matrimonio y otros varios millones de miedos, dudas, temores que la estaban carcomiendo.

Necesitaba alguien que le dijera las cosas de forma honesta, alguien que la comprendiera. Normalmente ese alguien era Booth, pero no podía serlo en este caso. De Ángela ya sabía que esperar. Pensó en Sweets, pero aún la psicología no la convencía. Cam tampoco era buena opción, a pesar de tener a Michelle la forense no había pasado por el torbellino de hormonas, mareos, cansancio e ilusiones que era el embarazo.

Necesitaba… necesitaba a una mujer, una que hubiera sido madre, una que entendiera el amor, a quien pudiera plantearle si el hecho de hacer por amor cosas en las que nunca se hubiera pensado era una traición a sí misma, una locura, una estupidez o todo eso junto. O si era algo normal y ella no lo sabía simplemente porque no es algo que se enseñe en la universidad.

Necesitaba…

Se levantó de pronto, por segunda vez en el día, la determinación impresa en su mirada, sabía lo que necesitaba, pero no estaba segura de si lo conseguiría.

* * *

><p>No me maten, no lo quería dejar así! La buena noticia es que al próximo capitulo le falta una nadita para terminar de cocinarse, así que lo subo pronto. Y continúo con los delirios febriles...<p>

Aparte, no les gusta la intriga? A quién recurrirá nuestra antropóloga? (A mí sí me gusta cuando leo que me intriguen, que me desafíen, tratar de adivinar, pensar, hacer teorias, y a ustedes les debe de gustar también, sino que hariamos en esta página, diganme? ja ja)

Besos desde Argentina


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me motivan, nunca pensé que esta historia fuera muy larga, en un principio eran dos capítulos máximo, y este ya es el cinco (aunque son cortitos, eso sí).

De verdad pensaron que era Rebecca con quién Brennan iría a hablar? No sé si la hubiera descrito con esas palabras ;-) No es que me caiga mal, pero...

Aclaración: Bones no es mío, si lo fuera no estaría teniendo que aguantar a mi insoportable compañero de trabajo…

**Capitulo 5**

Una hora después, la antropóloga se encontraba parada en un hermoso parque, frente a una lápida de piedra, y aunque realmente estaba prácticamente segura de que allí no había nada, le gustaba la idea de que su madre la pudiera ver, y tenía la leve esperanza de que aunque más no fuera hablando en voz alta, tal vez encontraría una respuesta.

Cerró los ojos y pudo percibir la leve brisa primaveral en su rostro, todavía era temprano así que aún se notaba el calor de los rayos del sol, y todo el lugar transmitía una sensación de serenidad.

Volvió a abrir los ojos para fijarlos en la lápida, deteniéndose sobre el nombre allí escrito, "Christine Brennan".

Booth le había dicho una vez que él allí encontraba una respuesta sobre quién era ella, Temperance Brennan, por el hecho de haber enterrado a su madre con aquel nombre y no con su nombre real , Ruth Keenan.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de formar en su mente las palabras para expresar aquello que tenía que decir.

- Mamá – empezó, abriendo los ojos, mirando la lápida – soy yo, Temperance. No sé bien que hago de nuevo aquí, hace mucho que no venía y… - la antropóloga apartó la mirada, extrañamente sentía que hubiera tenido que visitar ese lugar más seguido – no creo que pueda volver luego de hoy en un tiempo – puntualizó mirando su vientre y acariciándolo.

Como siempre una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al pensar en su bebé, desde que había sabido la noticia, a pesar del miedo, la ansiedad, las dudas, y hasta los malestares, sentir esa vida creciendo en su interior era algo que parecía sobrenatural.

Sabía que amaba a su hijo (o hija, se recordó, aún no sabían el sexo) desde el primer momento, lo sabía, ese calor que sentía extenderse por su cuerpo al pensar en él, esa ternura, la ansiedad que experimentaba ante cada examen de salud, la preocupación de que todo estuviera bien, de que sobre todo ese pequeño estuviera bien. Recordaba perfectamente cada clase de preparto, cada instrucción de su médico y las seguía al pie de la letra, porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer por su bebé. Había pasado horas buscando información sobre la crianza de los niños, había investigado las diferentes formas de estimularlos, y hasta había hablado con Sweets sobre ese tema. Qué no habría hecho por ese bebé…

Casarse con Booth? Ese era el interrogante que no se atrevía a plantear, ella no era del tipo de mujer que se embaraza para "atrapar" al hombre, ni tampoco quería usar al bebé de excusa, sabía que él igual sería un gran padre y estaría presente.

Tampoco lo necesitaba materialmente... Esa era la realidad.

Entonces? Sí o no? Y sobre todo, por qué?

Y mirando el lugar donde descansaba aquella que había sido su madre, la respuesta vino sola a sus labios.

* * *

><p>Bip. Bip. Bip.<p>

Tan sólo unos breves segundos de vibración para que el agente sacara el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y lo abriera con ansiedad.

_"Búscame donde mi madre"._

Tan sólo eso decía el mensaje de Bones. Y dejando sobre la mesa las carpetas de los casos en los que estaba trabajando, Booth salió apresurado del edificio del FBI.

Mientras manejaba hacia el cementerio, no podía evitar pensar que lugar más adecuado para una pareja como ellos. No en el sentido macabro que todos le atribuían, sino que gracias a su labor muchas personas descansaban en paz, ya por haber sido identificados o por haber apresado a su asesino.

A la distancia podía verla, ahora ya el sol estaba poniéndose, y su silueta se recortaba de manera perfecta, la falda del vestido moviéndose al viento, el cabello alborotándose alrededor de sus hombros, y por supuesto la gran panza indicadora de su estado.

Tenía las manos alrededor del vientre, como abrazando a su hijo, la cabeza inclinada, parada frente a la tumba de su madre.

Llegó a su lado, un poco agitado, y entonces ella se volteó para verlo. A la luz de la tarde el color de sus ojos era más oscuro, pero él se dio cuenta que nunca los había visto más cálidos.

Esta vez fue ella quien abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

- Ven, amor – le dijo.

El se refugió en sus brazos, en su pecho, nunca, nunca ella le había llamado "amor", a veces sólo Seeley, generalmente Booth, algún apelativo pícaro en los momentos de intimidad, pero esa palabra era muy fuerte para la Dra. Brennan.

Después de unos momentos, la antropóloga soltó al agente y se volteó a ver la lápida.

El ex – ranger la imitó, no entendía exactamente que la había llevado a ella a ese lugar, pero intuía que tenía que ver con la conversación que habían tenido ese día.

- Sabes? – comenzó ella, la mirada fija en el nombre de su madre – en realidad no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi madre, solo unos pocos episodios aislados – la Dra. Brennan tomó la mano de su compañero mientras hablaban – y lo que mejor recuerdo es el día en que ella y mi padre se fueron, no es el mejor recuerdo para tener, cierto? -.

- Y sin embargo, hoy al venir aquí, tuve un recuerdo muy vívido de algo que hablamos en cierta ocasión, cuando yo tenía unos 12 años. Los papás de una compañera se estaban separando, ella era mi amiga, y yo estaba enojada porque su madre se la llevaría a vivir lejos, al pueblo donde había nacido. Recuerdo perfectamente haber dicho que para qué se casaba la gente, para luego pelearse, separarse, sufrir, y hacer daño a los hijos y la familia. Recuerdo que dije también que no entendía porque si el pueblo aquel era tan lindo la madre de mi amiga lo había dejado por su marido y que si algún día me casaba, no dejaría todo por ningún hombre.

- Mi madre se rió de mi enojo, recuerdo que estábamos sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, y me dijo que la gente se casaba porque se quería, porque querían estar juntos y que a veces luego las cosas no funcionaban, tal vez por no saber adaptarse a los cambios en la vida, como la llegada de los hijos o el compartir la convivencia, pero que el hecho de casarse era plantear la esperanza de que afrontarían juntos los inconvenientes del camino y la voluntad de hacerlo.

- Le pregunté entonces cómo se sabía, cómo se podía estar seguro de hacer lo correcto o de casarse con la persona correcta, cómo se evitaba el sufrir – la mirada de la antropóloga estaba cargada de emoción al hablar – y me dijo que las personas no se casaban para no sufrir, porque eso no era posible, pero si era posible compartir con otra persona las cargas de la vida de todos los días, los dolores, las dificultades, que así se hacían más livianas, de la misma forma que las cosas alegres de la vida se multiplicaban – finalizó, ahora mirando de frente al agente.

- Llevamos seis años, casi siete, compartiéndolo todo. Compartimos ahora la vida de nuestro hijo. Sé que cuando estoy mal, estás conmigo para apoyarme, y cuando estás bien, eres el primero en levantar tu copa junto a la mía. No necesito nada más, no quiero nada más. Sólo a ti y a nuestro bebé.

- Quiero casarme contigo, Booth – concluyó la futura madre acercándose a su compañero con intención de besarle, pero él la evitó.

- Si vamos a casarnos, quiero que sea también por la iglesia – puntualizó el ex – ranger, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su ahora prometida.

Ella sonrió pícaramente, sabía que eso iba a ocurrir.

- No lo sé, Booth… - ronroneó caprichosamente – el blanco no es mi color… - terminando con una carcajada ante la expresión de asombro de él.

- Contigo, me casaría por civil, por la iglesia catolica, por el rito de los indios del Amazonas… - expresó ahora ella – por el rito judío, por el islamico...

- Contigo, me casaría una y mil veces – retrucó el agente, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba de la alegría.

Y la pareja selló su compromiso con un abrazo y un apasionado beso que expresaban todo para ellos; un abrazo de compañeros, un beso de amantes.

* * *

><p>Les gustó?<p>

Besos


End file.
